A love
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: Dannielle has taken over the role as the 'Dark Dragon' and when she meets Seto Kaiba, she finds herself slowly falling in love with him. Please read. No flames. Working on better summary. T for future content.
1. Duelist Kingdom

Alright, if you've seen my profile lately, I mentioned I was going to re-write this. I'll tell you now that this isn't going to be a long fan fiction. I don't want any hate reviews. This was one of my first fictions and I felt like re-writing it.

* * *

I smiled up at the sun. "Well Ra, once again its a beutiful day." I said with a smile.

My Name is Dannielle Simoran, I'm 16 years old. My mother is an Egyptian archeologist and my dad is the CEO of Computer Tech International. He mainly gets his buisness from someone named Seto Kaiba and Maximilian pegasus. When my parents divorced I moved to Egypt, and stayed with my mother.

"Danni baby, theres a package for you." My mom called.

I got up and ran to our tent and smiled. "From who?"

"Maximilian Pegasus." Mom said.

"Oh I know who told him to send this. I'm not opening it." I said.

"Now Danni, it might be important. Open it." Mom ordered.

"Fine." I said and opened the package. Inside was a glove and a letter. "Dear Miss. Simoran, I Maximilian Pegasus cordially invite you to Duelist Kingdom for a Duel Tournament. Inside this box are the items you need, a duels glove two cards, and two star chips, one of the cards is simply blank and the other has a picture of a vast treasure. Present this letter at the mansion gates and I'll explain things further. Sincerely Pegasus."

Mom smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mademoiselle Dragon returns?" I asked.

When my mother used to duel, she was known as the Dark Dragon. She gave up dueling when she found her true passion: Archeology. Mom got out an old wooden box. "All yours, my little dragon."

I hugged her. "I'll miss you mom."

"I'll be here when you get back sweetie."

The next morning I woke to people talking. I dressed and went out, grabbing a granola bar. My mom was talking to a man in a suit. "Mornin momma." I said.

"Miss. Simoran good morning. Mr. Pegasus sent you a helicopter should you choose to accept." The man said.

"Oh...umm....I haven't even packed yet. It probably won't take me long if you'll wait." I said before going back inside. I got my suitcase and put in the wooden box before packing my clothes. Once finished I walked out and hugged my mom and went to the Helicopter. I got on and I could have sworn seeing Marik watching me leave.

* * *

The man woke me. "Miss. Simoran welcome to Duelist Kingdom."

I looked down and saw we were landing on a helipad on a mansion. "Man." I said, stretching. I got out when the Helicopter landed and saw Pegasus. I waved and the man carried my bag.

"Take Miss. Simoran's bag to her room, Kemo." Pegasus ordered.

"Yes Master Pegasus." Kemo said.

Once he was gone Pegasus smiled. "Dannielle, you've gotten so big, how's your mother?"

"Great, she sends greetings." I said.

"Any new tombs?" Pegasus asked.

"Just the same ones." I said. "Besides, I thought you learned your lesson from the god's." I said, glaring at him.

Pegasus sighed. "Ah you know me to well Danni -"

"Don't be so formal with me." I said. "I'm only here for the tournament."

"Very well we'll discus it over some wine." Pegasus said.

"Only a glass for me, otherwise I'll report you to the authorities. Wine is good for your heart in moderation." I said, with a small smile.

I looked at the painting of Cecelia. I sighed. Pegasus was still obsessed with her passing. I saw no good coming out of this.

"Well you already know about my tournament, and now I shall explain the cards I sent."

I barely listened. "Look I have no interest in this tournament despite what my father told you. But Egypt is getting tiresome, so I'm gonna stay." I said before standing up. I went to my room and locked the door. I opened the box mother gave me and changed into the black corset top and black pants. I put my hair into a braid before putting on the black eye mask. I grabbed my deck and snuck out of the mansion.

By dusk I already had eight star chips, and everyone knew the Dark Dragon had returned. I looked out my window as the sun set. A knock came to my door. I shoved the box under my bed. "Come in." I said.

Croquet came in with a tray of food. "You missed dinner."

"Sorry, I got caught up in the scenery." I said, looking outisde again.

Croquet put the tray on my nightstand. "Sleep well, Miss. Simoran."

I woke early in the morning, and went to the kitchen, and put the tea kettle on. I pulled out my book and began reading. I smiled, seeing the chapter on Ra. Croquet entered. "Good Morning, Miss. Simoran."

"Please, call me Dannielle." I said, shutting my book. I put it on the table.

Croquet pulled out two gifts from the kitchen cabinet. "Your father wishes you a happy birthday. He says more will come later today."

I sighed. "Right, it's my birthday." I murmured. "I'll be around the island."

I sat under a tree, reading the book dad had sent: _Egyptian Legends._

A few pairs of footsteps approached. I looked up and stared. In front of me was the Millennium puzzle. "You finished that?" I asked, amazed.

"You know about the puzzle?" The kid who had the puzzle asked.

"Of course. I've only spent thirteen years of my life in Egypt." I said, smiling.

"Danni....Miss. Simoran!" A mans voice called.

"Oy, why can't I enjoy a moment of peace?" I asked. I stood. "Nice meeting you...."

"Yugi, Yugi Motou. These are my friends, Joey, Tea, and Tristan." Yugi said.

"Pleased to meet you." I said, before walking off.

* * *

A few days passed and I saw Seto Kaiba come to the castle to duel Pegasus. "Nothing good will come from this." I murmured to myself. I went up to Kaiba. "Wait....Kaiba this isn't worth whatever Pegasus told you."

"How would you know?" Kaiba asked.

"I feel it deep down." I said. "What about your brother? He cares a lot for you."

"This is for him." Kaiba said before going around me.

* * *

I knew it. Kaiba lost the duel and Pegasus sent his soul away to the shadow realm. I silently followed Pegasus's men, and saw them put Kaiba's body in a bedroom I snuck in and went to him. "I told you so..." I whispered. I moved the hair from his face. I never noticed before how hansom he was. There was something about him....something deep down that drew me close to him. I shook my head. What was I thinking? Me in love with this stuck up bastard? I started a joke with my mother that my dad was the sperm donor for him. I left the room, heading twords my room. I saw Yugi and his friends. "Hey." I said, smiling. "I thought I'd check on him since my mom taught me a lot about the shadow games. I think he'll be okay. But someones got to make him release the souls."

"So how much do you know about the millennium puzzle?" Yugi asked.

"Not a lot. I just know that its supposed to be impossible to be able to complete it." I said. "Either your good, or it chose you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled nervously. Yugi sighed then. "Hey, Danni, do you know anything about the Dark Dragon?" He asked.

"Oh yea. I've seen her in action. Who knew a complete dragon deck would work?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah I've heard about that. I hope to meet her and duel her sometime." Yugi said, smiling.

"Well, don't go whining when she beats you." I said, smirking. "Excuse me."

I went to my room. I changed into the Dark Dragon clothes and walked around the mansion. I saw Yugi and smiled. "I hear you've been looking for me."

"Indeed." The voice wasn't Yugi's. I blinked.

"You can't be..." I whispered to myself, looking at him closely. I gasped. It was the Pharaoh. "You are." I said.

"I am what?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said, disguising my voice. "If your here that means I was right about Pegasus. Listen: He wasn't always like this, but the Millennium eye is corrupting his thoughts. If you defeat him, perhaps he'll return to his old self. I tried to warn Kaiba, but he didn't listen to me. He doesn't believe in the shadow games."

"What do you know about the shadow games?"

"A lot. I live in Egypt, after all." I said. "But enough talk, I believe you want a duel?" I asked.

"Another time." The pharaoh said, before walking away.

"Odd...." I murmured, before returning to my room. I stared at the stars. _It was really him...the great pharaoh. This means that Pegasus is only the begining of this. _


	2. A Start

The tournament was over. It went by so fast. When I got home to Egypt at last, my mother told me my father had died from a heart attack, and he left his company to me. I hugged her, and I told her about my encounter with the pharaoh...but I didn't tell her about Kaiba.

"You saw him?" My mother asked, stunned.

"Yes, he's looks just like the carvings." I said, smiling.

My mother sighed. "Dannielle I want you to be careful, these people are roaming around stealing people's cards."

"Don't worry mom. I'll be careful." I said, before hugging her. I went out to the market, and all my friends welcomed me. I turned when I heard motorcycle engines, and saw cloaked men drive up they stopped and surrounded me.

"Dannielle Simoran, come with us." One said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Just come with us." Another said, as he went to grab me. I dodged and ran, and they followed. I smirked before running back to the market, they turned and followed, but eventually I outran them and hid under a tarp. I stayed silent, only moving out when I heard the motorcycles pull away. I sighed and returned home, to find my mother talking with a man in a suit. "Now? She just got back..."

"We know mam, but we really need her to come to Japan." He said.

"What for?" I asked.

"We'd like you to get familiar with the company, Miss." He said. "And you have to meet with the other companies that your father had dealings with."

"Lucky for you I didn't unpack." I said, getting my suitcase.

"She'll be back soon, Mrs. Simoran." The man said, before he left, and I followed.

**Meanwhile....**

"We apologize, Master, she outran us and we searched everywhere." A Rare hunter said.

"Keep looking, and if you can't find her, go to plan B."

"Yes master." The rare hunter said before leaving.

**Japan**

I sighed and went to the room I was staying in at my fathers...well my companies penthouse. I looked out and smiled at the city below. A knock came to my door. "Come in." I said.

James, my butler came in, carrying a cocktail dress. I blinked. "Your kidding."

"I'm afraid not, all the various companies your father dealt with are coming tomorrow to meet you at a party." He said, looking nervous.

"Fine, put it in the closet." I said, looking outside again.

After he put the dress in my closet he walked out. I sighed before changing into my pj's and going to sleep. In the morning I woke, changed and walked about the building and found myself in the garage. A motorcycle was covered with a tarp and around it a ribbon was tied. I took the card and opened it.

"To my daughter. I knew how you always wanted a motorcycle and I saw this and knew you would love it. Happy Birthday, love your father." I said, reading the card. "I guess he was holding this til I visited." I mumbled. I uncovered the motorcycle and gasped. It was a black Kawasaki Ninja 500R. I left the garage and found all the presents he was going to give me. They were all the things I wanted, a professional camera, a leather jacket, several books on lore, and gift cards for large amounts of money to my favorite shops in Japan. I felt tears in my eyes. I always hated my father for making my mother miserable during their marriage, and when they were married, he got me things I hated for my birthdays. So when they divorced, I never opened the gifts. Now I would have to, and I would probably find things I wanted. I felt so horrible now. I went down to the garage and got into the car their and drove to the cometary and found my fathers grave. "All those years....why did you suddenly start getting things I wanted? Was it your way of saying you were sorry to us?" I whispered.

"Dannielle?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned my head and saw Mai, whom I met at Duelist kingdom. "Hey Mai."

"What's the matter?" She asked, joining me.

"My dad died...and I'm here to take over the company. Well...I found my birthday gifts from him and he got everything I wanted...he never did that when he and my mom married, so after the divorce I never opened the gifts..."

"I see." She said. "Hey, at least you know he loved you..."

"And I never got to thank him." I said, wiping my tears.

"Hey, I'm sure he knew you were thankful for them." Mai said.

I sighed. "I need to be getting back. I need to meet the companies presidents that worked with my dad."

"Cheer up hun, I'm sure everything will be fine." Mai said, smiling.

"Thanks Mai." I said before leaving.

When I got back, I took a shower and dried my hair before getting ready. I found various jewelry boxes and looked threw each. "Dad was prepared for this..."

"Indeed, he was ill for awhile, Ms. Simoran." James said, carrying a tray of tea. "He was preparing everything for you before he died."

I sighed. I then excused James and changed into my dress, and got earrings and a necklace to match before putting my hair into a bun. I sipped my tea and sighed again. Before I knew it it was time for the party and made my way down.

"And now, Computer Tech's new CEO, Dannielle Simoran." the vice president announced.

I smiled as I entered and made a small speech before joining everyone. I nearly spit out my tea when I saw Kaiba come up to me. "So your Delmont's daughter, huh?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked, sipping my tea again.

"He talked about you a lot, you know." Kaiba said.

"Did he now?" I said. "Well that's surprising, he barely knew me. We became complete strangers when my parents divorced."

Once I met everyone, I found myself spending the entire evening with Kaiba. "So, how's the business?" I asked.

"Good, I'm going to hold a tournament soon. Are you interested in joining?" He asked.

"I can't resist a good duel, so sure." I said, smiling. "So why you holding one?" I asked, before smirking. "I know you better then you think, Mr. Kaiba."

"I have my reasons." Kaiba answered.

"Ah." I said, before laughing. I sighed, looking back to see guests leaving. "Now I feel great. I ignored everyone to try and annoy you."

"Well you wasted your time." Kaiba said. "Be sure to pick up your duel disk when they come out."

Kaiba left then and I sighed. Why did I feel like this? Why did _he_ make me feel like this? I sighed and went to the penthouse and lied on my bed. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

When I arrived back in Egypt and went to my mothers tent. She wasn't there. I looked around and there was no note. I went out and asked if anyone had seen my mom. No one had. I went home, to find the same cloaked men, and they surrounded me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter. Come with us, and your mother will be returned safely." One said.

I gasped. "Why you..."

"Please, our master is waiting." He said.

I followed them, and looked to see Marik. My mother was friends with his father, a horrible man, and we met only once, but he didn't look to different. "Give me my mother, Marik." I said.

"Your in no position to make demands, Dannielle." Marik said. Something about his voice sent chills threw me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I know you're the Dark Dragon Danni, and I want you to join us." Marik said.

"And who is 'us', exactly?" I asked.

"The Rare hunters." Marik said before telling me everything.

"I see. So if I do all that for you you'll return my mom?"I asked.

Marik nodded.

"Fine then. Kaiba already invited me to the tournament, so don't worry about me getting in." I said. "I guess I'm going back to Japan, then."


	3. Of Duels and Dreams

I got my duel disk, and made my way threw battle city. I saw rare hunters everywhere I walked off, and changed into my Dark Dragon clothes. I then drove around on my motorcycle and saw Yugi. I smirked. In the last few days, I made a device that disguised my voice, so no one could identify me by it. "Pharaoh." I said, ducking my head. "You should be careful. Rare hunters are crawling all over the place."

"You know about the rare hunters?" Yami asked.

I nodded. "I went to Egypt after Duelist Kingdom. Long story short, they ambushed me and I whooped them to America." I joked. "I just out drove half a dozen of them."

"Perhaps one of them is the one I'm looking for. He took my friends card by force." Yami said.

"I wish you luck then." I said. "I'm off."

I drove off then, reluctantly trying to find Kaiba. I put on my rare hunters cloak, which I had in my saddlebags, and continued my search. I stopped my motorcycle in front of him, and got off. "Kaiba." I said. "I believe you have something I want." I said.

He glared at me.

"Are we gonna talk or duel?" I asked.

Kaiba activated his duel disk, as did I. I smiled when I won. "I'll take three of your cards then, I think that's fair exchange to let you keep your god card."

"You knew I have Obelisk?" Kaiba asked, surprised.

I nodded. "I have no use for it. So hand over three cards, I don't care which." I said.

He handed them over. I shrugged and put them into my deck. I went to go but Kaiba grabbed my arm. "Who are you?" He asked.

"None of your business, now let go." I demanded.

Kaiba pulled me to him and ripped off my mask. He gasped, and let go of my wrist. "Dannielle?"

I sighed, pulling my arm away. "Marik forced me to do this, alright? He has my mom...."

Kaiba shut his eyes. "Your lucky, Simoran."

I watched him go. "Kaiba..."

He turned.

"Thanks." I said, picking up my mask, and putting it on. "And this never happened."

I got on my bike then, and drove away. I owed Kaiba now...I realized that. Perhaps I should return his cards before the tournament ended. I sighed and stopped my motorcycle and took out the cards from my deck, and put them into a bandage tin, never hurts to be prepared, that was in one of my saddlebags.

"Well?" A rare hunter asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"He beat me. I got out of there before he got my best card. Those were from other duelists." I said, motioning to the tin. "There not dragons, so I have no need for them."

"Master Marik will be displeased." He said.

"Hey, I tried." I said. "I'll try again some other time."

* * *

I entered a cafe in my normal clothes. Kaiba entered and sat across from me. "Well, hardly expected you here." I said, before sipping my tea.

"Were you telling the truth, when you said you were only...one of them because Marik kidnapped your mother?" Kaiba said.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie about that. My mother is the only family member I have. What would you do if someone took Mokuba?" I asked.

Kaiba didn't answer, but I had a feeling he'd do the same.

"So are you going to tell?" I asked.

"If you give me my blue-eyes back." Kaiba said.

"Thought so." I said. "You'll get them back if you keep my secret."

Kaiba glared.

I smirked. I left and he followed me. Kaiba tried to outwit me, but I always came back with something better.

Next thing I knew, Kaiba was kissing me fiercely. I don't know why I didn't pull away. I just surrendered and shut my eyes. Moments passed, and finally Kaiba let go, and walked away, holding his head.

For a moment I was furious, but then, I blushed, and I had no idea why.

* * *

At the tournaments end I, as the Dark Dragon, found myself following Odion into the blimp, looking away from the pharaoh, ashamed of myself. Later when he found me I explained to him and his friends.

Tea looked angry. "Of all the low things." She said.

"So I had no choice. My mother is all I have now since my father passed. I'm sorry for everything. He told me to take Tea and Joey. I'm sorry." I said.

"You did what you had to...." Yami said. "Who are you anyway?"

"A friend, that's all you need to know for now." I said, before leaving the room.

When Odion used the false Ra, I ended up catching him and witnessing the darker side of Marik appear. I never expected this. I went to his room. "Odion...please be okay..." I whispered.

"Out of the way, Dannielle." Marik's evil side said.

I blocked his way. "I won't let you do that, whether you have my mom or not."

Marik tossed me aside, and I blacked out.

"Danni...Danni please awaken." Ishizu's voice said.

I woke to see Ishizu looking at me, a worried look on her face.

"Is Odion-" I said.

"Odion is fine." Ishizu said. "Thanks to you I sapose."

I sighed, and realized my mask was gone. "Do they-"

She nodded. "They won't tell."

I stood, and found the tin. I found Kaiba and handed him his cards. "Since they all know there's no reason for me to keep these." I said.

Kaiba took them, and walked off.

"Of course, no thanks." I mumbled. One by one, Marik sent duelists to the shadow realm, and I kept watch over Odion. We arrived at and island and Odion woke. "Odion..." I said.

"Dannielle...please...I must stop him." Odion murmured.

I nodded, and had him lean on me and I helped him up the tower on the island and we arrived just in time.

Kaiba laughed and we all gasped when we heard why. We all ran for the island and Kaiba was left behind.

When the island imploded, I realized my feelings for Kaiba, and tears formed in my eyes. Then, out of the smoke, the blue-eyes white jet appeared out of the smoke, and I got angry. When we got back to Domino I punched him across the face, and walked away, feeling everyone's stares.

I found Marik and punched him. "Now where's my mother?" I asked, angry.

My mother came running and hugged me. "Oh Danni, Marik."

"I know mom. He wouldn't hear the end of it if I was coming home." I said.

"Your not coming home?" My mom asked.

"No, I'm staying in Japan." I said. "The penthouse grew on me."

She laughed. "Alright then, I love you sweet heart."

"Love you too, mom." I said.

I walked away then, finding my motorcycle and driving off to C.T. Headquarters. Once there I went to the penthouse and put Dragon's clothes away for good.

I had a strange dream that night.

_I was in Egypt, 5,000 years ago, and I fell before Anubis. I felt tears in my eyes._

"_You can't have her!" A familiar voice said._

_Anubis laughed. "You will stop me?" He asked._

"_I will. If I defeat you, you will set her free." The voice said._

"_And if you loose she's mine." Anubis said._

_I watched the duel, but never looked at the man's face, only the duel, but things were blurry._

I woke before I saw the conclusion.


	4. Orichalcos and Love

Its been awhile now since the Battle City tournament ended. But it seemed like yesterday. I missed them...all of them, including Kaiba.

I fell asleep thinking of them.

* * *

I looked around me, and it was one in the morning. What had woken me? I got up, and looked out to the city. All seemed quiet. I sighed and went back to my bed, and tried to sleep.

In the morning, I made my way to the kitchen and saw James making breakfast. "Thank you." I said.

"Is something wrong miss, you seem exhausted." James said, bringing a plate over.

"Nightmare." I said. "I'm fine."

James served me breakfast then, and I ate, sipping the tea. I ate slowly, trying to figure out if the dream meant anything. When my head hurt, I gave up and went to my office, and looked threw my father's files. I worked fast, and found myself done all the day's tasks by one o'clock. I relaxed then, shutting my eyes. I woke to my phone ringing. I yawned before picking it up. "Computer International?"

"Am I speaking to Miss. Simoran?" A mans voice said.

"Yes this is she." I said.

"I'm calling on behalf of my boss. We need you to come and take a look at some of our equipment. We're not sure what's wrong."

"Alright then. Give me the address and I'll be over soon." I said before writing down the address. I got my jacket and left my office. "I'll be back James, I'm going out to help a customer."

"Very well then, drive safely madam." James said, smiling.

"Of course." I said before getting in the elevator. Once in my car I followed the directions to the company, which I realized the man never mentioned the name. I walked in, and it was empty. Did I have the right place? "Hello?"

Nothing. I listened closer. Footsteps. I turned and was face-to-face with a strange monster. I stepped back only to run into another. I looked around me, I was surrounded. There was no where to run.

When I woke, I was in what seemed to be a tomb. A man with green hair looked at me. "Iona, my darling, the great leviathan has re-incarnated you."

"What....?" I asked.

He smiled. "I did not expect you to remember. But that will change soon." He said. "Come, my queen."

I looked around, searching for a way out. I spotted one and ran for it, only to see a long pathway spiraling downward I began running, but was stopped by Orichalcos warriors, not even close to the end of the spiral. I was knocked unconscious.

I woke, Kaiba holding me up, and looked around. I was still in the tomb. "How...?"

Yami stepped into my view. "You don't remember anything, Dannielle?"

"No...last thing I remember I was surrounded by these weird monster things." I said.

"Perhaps that's another mystery of the Orichalcos that will never be solved." Yami said.

"Um...I cant move my legs." I said, trying to get up.

Kaiba stood, carrying me. "Your probably still recovering, you took on quite the beating."

"Huh....?"

"We'll explain it to you on the way to Japan." Yami said.

I listened despite how shocked I was. I tried to take the pharaoh's and Kaiba's souls? "Who's Iona anyway?" I asked.

"Dartz's wife, who died 10,000 years ago." Yami said. "Why?"

"Before I blacked out he said to me 'Iona, my darling, the great leviathan has re-incarnated you.'" I said.

"That further proves that Dartz was delusional." Kaiba scoffed.

Yami went to object, but I stopped him. "It's pointless, pharaoh. He's to thick-headed to believe in re-incarnation and things like that." I said, standing.

Kaiba glared and walked off, Mokuba following.

I drove Yugi and his friends home in my car, which they all stared at. When they asked how I afforded something this fancy I told them I owned my fathers company. "Well that pieces things together a bit." Tea said.

"If you need anything, just call." I said, before driving home.

James welcomed me home with dozens of questions. I told him it was hard to explain, but I was fine. I shut the bathroom door on him and got my shower. After I changed into my pj's and went to bed.

I woke at one in the morning again that night, but didn't know why. Something was wrong, very wrong. I walked out and went to the kitchen, and ate a bowl of cereal, and sipped some camomile tea, and sighed when it relaxed me. Why was I waking in the middle of the night for nothing?

After finishing my tea, I went back to sleep, and set my worries aside.

Not to long later, I got a call from Ishizu, saying my mother broke her leg while in a tomb. I told her I'd be there soon, and began packing my things. I always worried about my mom. Sometimes, I went to the extremes, but this time I had the feeling I needed to get to Egypt.

I told James I was going and got tickets on the first plane. Once we landed I ran out of the plane into the depot and skimmed someone's shoulder. "Sorry!" I yelled, still running.

* * *

I ran into the hospital and asked where my mother is and ran to her room. "Mom." I said, hugging her tightly. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "You came all this way just because I broke my leg?" She asked.

"Who else is gonna care for you when you get out?" I asked.

"You didn't have to, Dannielle." Mom said.

"Of course I did, besides I miss you." I said, hugging her again.

* * *

We talked until visiting hours were over, and I left and called a hotel and got myself a room. I slept well that night, and woke well-rested. I changed my clothes before making my way to the hospital, passing the museum. I stopped. "Why not?" I asked myself. I walked in and waved to the woman at the desk. Her name escaped me, but she was one of my mother's friends. I walked about and I saw Yugi and his friends. "Hey." I said.

"Danni, what are you doing here?" Yugi said.

"My mom broke her leg, I came to make sure she's okay." I said. "I thought I'd stop by for old time's sake. I'm guessing it's time for the Pharaoh to get his memories back."

Yugi nodded. "We're waiting for Ishizu."

"Tell her thanks for the call." I said before leaving.

* * *

My mom convinced me to go home, and I relaxed as I enjoyed a day off. James and I played chess, and I let him win a game. He smiled as he took out my king and went to the phone when it rang. "Miss. Simoran's residence, James speaking."

I held back a giggle. He came over with the phone. "For you Mam."

I took the phone and thanked him. "Hello?"

"It's Kaiba, Dannielle...."

I blinked, surprised. "Your the last person I thought would be on the other end."

"I thought you'd say that. Listen....I was wondering....would you come to my companies Christmas party?" Kaiba asked.

I blinked, surprised. "Umm, sure I guess. What made you call?"

"I recently had my mind widened a bit." Kaiba said before hanging up.

"Weird." I murmured.

**Christmas**

I put on the cocktail dress Kaiba sent me. "Remind me why I'm going again James." I said as I fumbled with my hair, coming out of my room.

"Because you like Mr. Kaiba." James said and I sighed.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked, putting in the earrings, giving up on my hair.

James smiled. "I was afraid you were going to hit me." he said.

I smiled. I put my hair in a bun, it looked nice, so I let it go, I had no time to style it.

"The chopper is ready."

Once we arrived at Kaiba Corp., I was prepared to face Kaiba. He was standing in the doorway, under mistletoe. I sighed, and kissed him. It was as wonderful as the last time, and even better. "That was only because of the mistletoe." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Alright I admit it, I like you."

"Then you won't mind having dinner with me then?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba-"

"Call me Seto." He said.

I smiled. "Seto, I'd love to."

I walked in beside him, and met some CEO's and some of Kaiba's workers. I knew he liked me being there with him, and I liked being there to.

We found ourselves kissing in front of the doors to C.I.. I handed him a piece of paper with my number on it. "Call me whenever you like." I said before going inside.


	5. The End

Months passed, and I grew to like Seto. He admitted to me that he believed in everything. We walked together and went to dinner. After dinner, we took a walk threw the park and when I shivered, Seto gave me his coat. I smiled. "So you actually believe in the shadow games and all that now?"

"Sort of." He said.

I sighed. I really hoped he believed. That would make our relationship easier.

"It's no use...no matter how hard I try...there's no other way of explaining it." Seto said, sounding defeated.

I smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. I would have dumped you if you didn't believe."

Seto smiled. "Well maybe I have a shot then." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

We arrived at a gazebo then, and sat, and I leaned on him. Seto sighed. "Dannielle...back in battle city...I was confused on why I felt that I needed to kiss you...and then I did and was more confused. Before I could get myself to try and figure it out, Dartz appeared and when I saw he had you I was more determined to stop him...and then that Egypt junk."

"You love me." I said.

He sighed. "Yes, Dannielle, I love you."

I smiled. "And I love you, Seto."

Seto smiled, and we kissed. After a moment, Seto pulled out a jewelers box and smiled at me. "Dannielle, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box.

I smiled at the ring, it was beautiful. "Yes, Seto, I will."

He slipped on the ring, and we kissed. When we got back to Kaiba corp, I saw Mokuba waiting. We walked in. "Hey Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled as he saw the ring. "She said yes!" He said happily.

I smiled. "So you were in on it, eh?" I said, giving Seto a look.

Seto simply smiled and kissed me.

* * *

Our wedding wasn't entirely lavish, just Yugi and His friends, Co-workers and the Ishtar's, and of course my mother. I wore a simple dress, and we kissed for a moment after our vows were said. Yugi and his friends were still in dis-belief during the reception, nearly believing the entire thing was a joke, but they came to realize we truly loved one another.

A few months passed, and I had the strange dream again. But this time I saw my defenders face. It was Seto, the Priest Seto.

_"I will not let you take her, Anubis." He said, glancing at me._

_"Seto please...it's no use..." I said._

_"Trust me." Seto said._

_Anubis laughed and attacked Seto._

"Danni!" Seto's voice said.

I woke in our on my forehead sweat-covered. "Nightmare." I murmured.

I sat up, and Kaiba held me as I told him my dream. "I had it once before, but it makes no sense."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Seto said before he kissed me.

I hoped he was right.

* * *

A few days later I drove my Kawasaki threw the city, and suddenly my vision became blurry, and I felt woozy. Everything went black.

I woke in the hospital, and Seto was asleep in the chair next to the bed. I kissed him, and he woke. "Finally your awake."

"How long was I out? Last I remember I was driving my motorcycle."

Seto looked sad. "You've been out for a week, Dannielle. Someone saw your accident and called an ambulance."

"Accident...that's right...I was driving... I felt dizzy and everything was blurry. Then I woke up here..."

"You must have blacked out." Seto said.

A doctor walked in. "She's awake." He said, smiling, one second later it faded. "Mrs. Kaiba, I'm afraid we have some bad news. We ran some tests, and we found cancer."

I gasped. Suddenly it was clear. Seto was going to battle for my life against Anubis. Deep inside I hoped that Seto would be victorious.

I recovered from my treatments, and Seto led me into our home. He put me in bed and kissed my forehead. "Rest, Danni. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Kay." I said, smiling at him. "You should rest to, you haven't slept well in days."

"I'll sleep as soon as I'm sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Seto." I said, lying back. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

And I was fine. Months later I would find out I was pregnant, and I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Kiana.

The dream returned when she turned five.

_I lied on the ground, weak and barely able to move. Seto stood between me and Anubis. Anubis laughed. "You may have won last time Seto, but this time it will not be so easy!" He said, laughing._

_"You cannot have Dannielle!" Seto said, drawing a card._

"Mommy!" Kiana's voice yelled.

I woke, to see Kiana with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid.

"I had a bad dream!" She said.

"Come on up and tell us, Kiana." Seto said, smiling.

Kiana got up but simply hugged me tight. "There there." I said, holding her. "Momma's here."

In the morning I got a appointment with my doctor.

My cancer had returned.

**Months later.**

Seto looked at Kiana, who was asleep on his lap. He sighed, and looked out the window. They were close to the cemetery now. He woke Kiana. "We're here Kiana."

Kiana rubbed her eyes. "I wanna sleep daddy."

"Common you." Seto said, opening the door once the car stopped. He picked her up and made his way through the cemetery. He saw Yugi and the gang. He nodded to them.

"Well hey there Kiana." Tea said, smiling at her.

"Hi Tea." Kiana said, smiling back.

"Coming to visit?" Joey asked, looking sad.

Seto nodded. "It's still hard to let go of her." He said, looking at the grave.

Dannielle Simoran Kaiba

The 'Dark Dragon'

Beloved Wife, Mother and Friend

May her soul fly with the gods

Kiana rubbed her eyes. "Why did mamma go away daddy?"

"She's not gone, Kiana. She's still here, in all our hearts" Seto said.

* * *

**This story goes to the memory and honor of those who've battled with cancer.**


End file.
